Celos
by Naoko Nayamira
Summary: Los celos son una enfermedad que puede llevar a la locura si no se confia en la persona amada, ¿No es asi Arthur?


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, son propiedad y creación del grandioso Hidekazu Himaruya, yo solo tomo sus personajes para mis fics que si son salidos de mi retorcida y loca mente.

Aquí les traigo otro One shot USUK, espero les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews para saber su opinión.

-USUK—USUK-USUK-USUK-

Estando en el estudio nada parecía suceder, nada, no había dolor, no había odio, ni dudas. Voltee a ver a mi derecha y ahí te encontré, parado a mi lado sonriendo como se había vuelto tu costumbre, era una sonrisa algo vacía pero no importaba, al menos sonreías.

-Do you remember Arthur?- escuche tu pregunta pero no me moví, seguí sentado en mi lugar –¿Recuerdas los días en que éramos felices?-

Si, lo recordaba, cada instante, cada segundo a tu lado, fueron siempre mi mayor felicidad, no entendía a que venía tu pregunta si bien sabias la respuesta.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- fue mi seca contestación.

-¿Que fue lo que nos paso?- tu cabello cubrió tu mirada un instante como si quisieras evitar que las lagrimas salieran de tus ojos –Acaso… ¿ya no me amas?-

Estuve tentado a ir y acariciar tu rostro, mostrarte mis verdaderos sentimientos pero, no podía.

-No es eso… bien lo sabes-

-Entonces ¿qué es? ¿Por que ya no puede ser igual que antes?- esta vez me observaste directamente a los ojos, tu mirada demostraba frustración y desesperación a la vez.

-Entiende que… ya no es lo mismo, cambie, cambiaste, nuestros sentimientos cambiaron- explicaba con calma tratando de evitar lastimarte más de lo que lo había hecho.

-¡MIS SENTIMIENTOS NUNCA HAN CAMBIADO POR TI! ¡NUNCA!- me gritaste de pronto poniéndote frente a mí con desesperación mientras que mi mirada se desviaba hacia un lado -¡VOLTEA A VERME DESGRACIADO!- dijiste para voltear mi rostro sin lograrlo hasta que yo mismo decidí hacerlo.

-¿Yo?, ¿Yo soy el desgraciado?- pregunte con sarcasmo –¿quién fue el que decidió cambiar mi compañía por otros?-

-¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿De Ivan?, ¿de Francis? ¡Ellos solo son amigos! ¡Solo eso!-

-Ahora así se le llaman ¿eh?, Amigos… pues sabes que, puedes quedarte con tus amigos porque yo no me quedare a verte regocijarte con ellos- exclame dándome la vuelta.

-¡Tú no puedes abandonarme! –grito tomándome por el brazo derecho a lo cual me zafe provocando que hiriera el brazo con sus uñas por la presión del agarre.

Me voltee y tomando su brazo izquierdo le hice lo mismo pero con más profundidad provocando una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-What the F...- exclamo el rubio viendo como sangre comenzaba a salir de la herida –Fuckin crazy!- me grito abalanzándose hacia mí, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe que sabría me daría pero que nunca llego.

-Señor Arthur- escuche a lo lejos mientras que me negaba a abrir los ojos temiendo ver a Alfred iracundo por quererlo dejar.

-¡Señor Arthur!- el llamado se hizo más fuerte y claro pero aun me negaba a abrir mis ojos.

-¡SEÑOR ARTHUR!- De pronto el grito se intensifico a centímetros de mi rostro a la vez que era agitado frenéticamente provocando que abriera los ojos de golpe.

Frente a mí se encontraba una mujer vestida de blanco la cual me tomaba por las muñecas con fuerza, a su lado estaba un hombre vestido con una bata el cual parecía ser médico. Los observe a ambos con la respiración agitada y completamente confundido. ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

-¿Se encuentra bien, joven?- pregunto el doctor sin dejar de verme fijamente.

-¿Q.. Quienes son ustedes?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¡¿Donde está Alfred?- exclamen comenzando a impacientarme.

El hombre observo a la joven que aun me sostenía de las muñecas quien a su vez le devolvió la mirada como si ambos analizaran la situación. Finalmente la joven la muchacha fue liberando el agarre a lo que pude incorporarme lentamente sobre la cama en la que estaba.

-Joven… ¿recuerda quién es?- El hombre se acerco analizándome detenidamente.

-Claro que lo sé, me llamo Arthur, Arthur Kirklan- conteste un tanto irritado, me estaban tratando como si estuviera retardado o algo parecido.

Suspiro hondamente.

-Joven Arthur, soy el doctor Simon Rogers, está bajo mi cuidado, que es lo último que recuerda-

-¿Doctor?, pero yo no me siento mal y donde esta Alfred, mi pareja, quiero verlo en estos momentos- comenzaba a sentirme atacado de cierta manera.

El doctor negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?-

La pregunta me tomo un poco desprevenido, haciendo memoria recordé la discusión, la pelea, que quería abandonarlo y que él me rasguño al tratar de detenerme. Fue en ese momento que sentí una punzada en mi brazo izquierdo, al voltear a esa área descubrí las marcas de rasguños.

-Alfred estuvo aquí, ¿VERDAD? ¡Ese infeliz no tuvo cuidado y me rasguño! Pero ya verá cuando lo vea- definitivamente lo reñiría por su descuido.

-Señor Arthur… El joven Jones esta muerto- comenzó el doctor en un tono calmado provocando que lo viera con incredulidad- Falleció hace dos meses por una contusión en la cabeza provocada por un golpe con un objeto-

Quede en estado de shock, no podía ser cierto, es decir, si hubiera fallecido hace dos meses no tendría las marcas frescas sangrantes en mi brazo, ¿no es así?

-Se equivoca doctor, el me hizo esto, si estuviera muerto no podría haberme hecho una de sus niñerías al discutir como de costumbre- conteste en un tono burlesco.

-Esas heridas se las provoco usted mismo hace unos momentos mientras dormía- apunto mi otra mano la cual al observarla tenia rastros de sangre fresca en mis uñas –Joven, está internado en el hospital psiquiátrico de la ciudad, yo soy su médico personal, Tengo doctorado en psicopatología, se me asigno su caso pues sufre de una Esquizofrenia psicótica provocada por un suceso traumático-

Mi cabeza comenzaba a doler y mucho, observe nuevamente mis manos y mi herida, no, yo no podía haberme provocado aquello, fue Alfred, si, fue el yo mismo lo vi hacerlo yo mismo le hice una herida parecida, estaba molesto porque lo pensaba dejar, voltee a ver al doctor directamente a los ojos quien no parecía estarse burlando, a mi alrededor el cuarto blanco confirmaba que estaba en un hospital o algo parecido, mi respiración comenzó a agitarse nuevamente.

-Alfred…. Afred… ¿ALFRED DONDE ESTAS?- grite sin creerme la patraña de que estaba muerto, me levante con la clara intención de ir a la puerta y salir de ese lugar de locos, ellos estaban muy equivocados, todos estaban equivocados, Alfred me esperaba en casa ansioso y molesto de verme.

Enseguida la enfermera me tomo del hombro la cual avente a un lado enseguida el doctor lo intento y pronto tenía a dos guardias sosteniéndome con fuerza.

-SUELTENEME DEJENME SALIR DE AQUÍ, ¡QUIERO VER A ALFRED!- seguía gritando sin dejar de forcejear.

-Entiéndalo joven Arthur, Alfred Jones falleció hace 2 meses! –Gritaba el médico tratando de evitar que pateara o golpeara a alguien más – ¡El falleció por su causa! ¡Usted fue quien le provoco la muerte!-

Me detuve de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos, lo que había dicho el doctor simplemente era una locura, ¿y decían que yo era el que tenía una enfermedad? Ellos eran los que estaban muy mal! Jamás me atrevería a dañar a Alfred, ¡jamás!

_**-Arthur, lo nuestro no está funcionando… -**_ una voz en mi cabeza comenzaba a sonar.

Mientras que sentía como me ponían una camisa en los brazos mi mente comenzaba a alejarse a un momento que no me era familiar.

_**-De que estás hablando?-**_ mi propia voz resonó en mi cabeza como un lejano eco.

**-Me voy a ir, tus celos me están asfixiando!-**

De pronto me encontré en nuestra sala de estar, el parado con una maleta en la mano viéndome con decisión.

-Mis celos te asfixian?- exclame sarcástico.

-Si, ¡ya no me dejas salir ni a la esquina! Si Ivan o Francis me hablan te pones histérico diciendo que solo me buscan para acostarse conmigo-

-¡Es porque lo hacen! Son unos imbéciles que solo buscan algo de ti… Y no es precisamente tu amistad-

-¿Vez?, a eso me refiero, Arthur… no puedo seguir así, ya no puedo, al principio creí que solo eran cosas tuyas… pero esta está llegando a un grado que no se puede tolerar, lo siento pero no puedo- Exclamo volviendo a tomar su maleta y dirigiéndose a la entrada.

-Oh no… ¡no lo harás, no te irás a revolcar con ninguno de tus amantes!- exclame sintiendo la rabia inundarme, no podía simplemente imaginarlo en brazos de alguien más, no… no podía y no lo haría.

Me acerque a él y tomando la estatuilla de un gato de bronce de la mesa de centro la alce tras de él.

-¡ESPERA!- exclame al tiempo que le asestaba un golpe en la cabeza con el objeto en mis manos.

Alfred volteo a verme con una cara de shock total, hilos de sangre comenzaron a teñir de rojo su rubio cabello algunos caían hacia la nuca y otros hacia su rostro, paso su mano por su nariz y al ver sus dedos vio el liquido carmesí, luego volteándome a ver fijamente comenzó a caer lentamente hasta que se desplomo por completo comenzando a formarse un charco a su alrededor.

Mis manos temblaron la figura del gato se me cayo de las manos y el ruido ronco que produjo pareció traerme a la realidad. Observe el cuerpo del rubio tirado en el suelo de lado con sus ojos opacos y su sangre derramada por el suelo. Me hinque a su lado y comencé a llamarlo.

-A..Alfie… -comencé a moverlo lentamente pero no se movía- Alfred esto no es gracioso, levántate, despierta… despierta… DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAA- el grito se escucho por toda la casa mientras que caía en una oscuridad profunda.

-USUK-USUK-USUK-USUK-USUK-USUK-

El doctor observe de Nuevo al joven ingles frente a sí. Estaba en shock nuevamente, lo levantaron entre él y los guardias de seguridad y lo recostaron en la cama de nuevo donde le pusieron las correas protectoras en muñecas y tobillos mientras que el joven seguía con la mirada perdida hacia el frente.

-Je… je… jejeje- comenzo a reírse repentinamente –hahahahahahahaha-

-¿Joven Arthur?- pregunto el doctor tratando de volver a traerlo de vuelta.

-¿Arthur?- pregunto deteniendo su risa momentáneamente y viéndome con una gran sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos –Ese idiota ya volverá, siempre lo espero impaciente y ansioso Hahahahahaha… -

El Psiquiatra respiro muy profundamente temiendo de nuevo lo peor.

-¿Cómo se llama?- le pregunto al joven ingles de cejas pobladas que lo miraba aun muy sonriente.

-Soy Alfred F. Jones… And im a Hero! Hahahahahahaha-

El doctor se dio la vuelta para dejar solo a su paciente, quien de nuevo, se había perdido en la locura y de la que tal vez, nunca podría sacar jamás.


End file.
